


Blinded by the light

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Other, Unusual Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: When you’re marrying the sun, a helmet with a low vis slit is a good idea
Relationships: Solaire/Metaphysical embodiment of the sun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Blinded by the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).




End file.
